Dark
by August08
Summary: He had what he had always fought for: Freedom. But, nightmares plagued him whenever he closed his eyes. He remembered a time long since passed. A time of pain and despair. However, for him to gain his freedom, someone else had to lose hers. So, when Dark comes face to face with his old cell mate, he vows to finally free her...whatever the cost. 2k3 'verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Another plot bunny that took form for whatever reason and started nibbling at my brain. No matter how many times I tried to shoo it away, it always came back saying, "Write me! Write me!" So, I worked it out and viola! New story. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, zero, zilch, nada. They all belong to Eastman and Laird. *sigh* Oh, well. A girl can dream. There's a couple of OCs near the end that I can claim, but that's about it.

* * *

_Air passed over parched lips. Hearts hammered against sore ribs. Heavy footsteps pounded over concrete flooring, making the halls echo. Two forms hid in the shadows only to be illuminated every couple of seconds by a red flashing light. One form was a turtle, male, with dark green skin and amber eyes. The second form was a salamander, female, with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were both covered with deep lacerations that were only just starting to heal. The turtle held the salamander in his arms as she cried into his chest._

_They were so close...they couldn't get caught now; not with freedom at arm's length. However, they were stuck. The halls had been rearranged, the exit hidden once again. Escape attempts were common, yet were rarely accomplished. It was because of the walls. They moved, shifted; making new passageways and turning the jail breakers around, leading them right back into the waiting grasp of their captors._

_"We're never getting out, Dark," the girl whimpered._

_The turtle shushed her. "We're getting out, Mona," he whispered. "I swear on my life, I'm getting you out of this hell hole."_

_Mona's breath hitched in her throat and she choked on a sob. "We've been running for days," she told him. "They'll kill us before they let us escape."_

_Dark peeked around the corner, his eyes searching the semi-darkness for any signs of life. There wasn't a sound. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. The only sound came from Mona's quiet sobbing. Dark tried to coax her to move, but Mona stood still._

_"Mona, come on," Dark whispered. "If we want to make it out, we've got to move _now_."_

_"They'll find us," Mona said. "They always find us. Then they'll lock us in the Pit."_

_Biting back a growl of annoyance, Dark picked Mona up bridal style and dashed around the corner. His bare feet slapped against the cold concrete. He searched the hallway for an exit. Another hallway, a door...anything. Dark was so absorbed in trying to find a way out that he wasn't paying attention to the floor. The instant his foot came down, a sharp pain shot up his leg as razor sharp teeth sank into his ankle._

_Dark screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor. Mona tumbled out of his arms and rolled to a stop a couple of feet away. She pushed herself up just as lights shot on throughout the hallway. Blinding white light revealed the damage. A bear trap had sprung out of the floor when Dark had triggered it when he stepped on the pressure point. Dark crimson stained the pure white floor. Mona crawled over to her friend and put her hands on his shoulders. He was shaking uncontrollably. He was going into shock._

_"Dark? Dark, speak to me," Mona begged. "Dark!"_

_At that moment, the walls shifted to make a new passageway. Only this one revealed a group of soldiers dressed in black body armor. Mona shook her head, knowing what was about to happen._

_"No," she breathed as the soldiers started towards her and Dark. Two of them grabbed her and began pulling her away, leaving Dark bleeding on the floor. "No, please! Dark! Dark!" Mona screamed._

Amber eyes shot open, wide with fright. Heavy breathing broke the silence of the room. Eyes searched the darkness, wondering about the location. Posters of rock bands and martial arts champions adorned the walls. A bedroom. There was a creak somewhere in the darkness and it was pierced by a dim light. He shot up in bed, ready to fight if need be. In the doorway stood a purple masked turtle. He was holding a tray of food.

"Morning," the turtle greeted cautiously. "I brought you some breakfast. Do you know who I am?"

"Don...atello?" came the reply.

The turtle smiled and nodded. "Do you know who you are?" he asked.

"Dark."

Donatello looked downtrodden. "We'll get there," he muttered under his breath sadly.

He walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the mattress. There was a bowl of cereal, an orange and a glass of milk. Donatello seemed to be a little apologetic.

"Sorry it isn't much. But, you were severely malnourished when we found you. You have to eat gradually so that your stomach can readjust to food," he explained.

Dark glanced from Donatello to the food tray. It was the same routine, every morning. Although, the orange was something new. Last week it was only the cereal and milk, and even then the entire works had ended up in the toilet.

"Do you want me to stay?" Donatello asked, as he did every morning.

Dark shook his head. Donatello sighed sadly as he moved towards the door. Dark picked up the cereal bowl and spoon. He scooped up a bit of the frosted flakes and popped it into his mouth. He enjoyed the sweetness of the flakes. It was something the Pit lacked. Then again, there were a lot of things the Pit lacked. Dark ate the cereal as slowly as he could, remembering Donatello telling him that the reason he got sick was because he was eating too fast.

_Have to give your stomach time to readjust to food,_ Dark told himself.

So, just how long had he been a prisoner in that compound? He reached over and pushed back the blankets, revealing his right ankle. Nasty, deformed scars ran around his ankle where the bear trap had grabbed him. By the way the scars looked, Dark guessed he must have been free for about a month or two. But, that still didn't answer his question. He would have asked the others, the ones who found him, but they all thought he was someone else. Their brother who had been missing for almost a year. Donatello tried to help him "remember", but the only thing Dark could remember was the compound. He had been born and raised in that place. He knew nothing else besides the cages and the maze.

_I'm Dark,_ Dark thought. He reached back and touched the tattoo of his name on the back of his neck._ How can I be anyone different?_

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: The writing bug has bitten and it's bitten hard. Not that I'm complaining. I want to give a shout out to SleepingSeeker who told me that it's a good idea to listen to your muse, and I couldn't agree more :D

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Dark sat on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging out over the side. He carefully rotated his right ankle, testing it's mobility. It was one of the exercises Donatello had told him to do, since Dark refused to set foot outside the bedroom door. The outside world was too much to take in. It was overwhelming. Small, dark places was more comfortable; it was what Dark was used to. He knew the others wanted him to venture out of the room, but the only way he would do that was if he had to answer the call of nature. And even then, after he was done, he went straight back to his room.

Dark wiggled his right foot a few times before placing it on the floor. He tested its strength before he carefully got to his feet. He grunted as his ankle buckled under his weight, but he managed to catch himself before he fell. Dark limped around the room; another exercise Donatello had given him. His right leg began to burn with exertion. However, spending most of your days curled up in a cramped cage was horrible on the legs. The only exercise anyone got in the compound was when they found themselves in the maze. But, that was a fight for survival; it was a different kind of exercise.

Donatello had come a couple of hours ago to collect the tray and dirty dishes, but Dark had been pretending to be asleep. He was grateful to the three brothers for helping him and nursing him back to health. But, at the same time, they made him feel uncomfortable. All of his life, no one had ever shown him any sort of kindness...except Mona. In the compound it was every man for himself. No one risked their lives for anyone else; and if they did it was so that the other person would set off the traps of the maze so the leader had a better chance of escaping.

So, what made these brothers different? They were clearly the only ones of their kind, with the exception of Dark. By nature they should have a hostility towards any stranger. Though, that wasn't the case. Everything Dark had been taught about people of the outside world didn't seem to fit with these brothers. They seemed to be the exception to the rules.

Dark came to a stop in front of the bedroom door. Maybe if he gave them a chance, the brothers could help him regain his strength and help him find the compound and rescue Mona. Dark stepped forward and took a hold of the door handle. Twisting it, Dark pulled the door open. His heart began to race with fear and panic. But, he had to do this; for Mona. Dark took a step outside of the room, his eyes scanning the realm beyond the darkness. The chamber had an extremely high ceiling, the walls adorned in crystal fragments and strange ancient carvings. He was on the upper level where the four bedrooms were located. Down below was a sitting area with strange box like objects, which Donatello had told him were called televisions, stacked on top of one another. There was a lab and infirmary on one side of the chamber and another bedroom and another large room for the brothers to work out on the other side. A set of carved stone doors stood on the far side of the chamber. Dark remembered seeing a large room with different machines located underneath the upper floor, as well as what one of the brothers called a kitchen.

Stairs led down to the lower level. Dark limped over to the stairs and carefully began to descend to the main floor. He winced as pain shot up through his ankle. Finally, he made it to the last step; winded and in pain, but down. Dark made his way over to the work out room, remembering Donatello calling it a dojo. He poked his head inside and found Donatello and the one called Michelangelo inside. As if sensing he was there, both brothers looked up from what they were doing. Michelangelo's face lit up in a bright smile.

"Hey, D," he greeted cheerfully. "You going to join us for training?"

Donatello shook his head. "Not yet, Mikey." He turned to look at Dark. "How's your ankle?" he asked.

Dark glanced down at his foot. It throbbed painfully. "It still hurts," Dark replied.

Donatello nodded, thinking. "Maybe we can help you with exercises that will keep you off your feet," he suggested. "Maybe do a little weight training."

Dark swallowed nervously, looking at the brother's well built frames. His own body was small and frail. He would just be making a fool out of himself. Then, Mona's face flashed through his memories. He heard her screaming his name; screaming for his help as she was dragged off. It was because of him that she was still a prisoner in the compound and he had to get her out.

Steeling himself, Dark nodded in agreement. Donatello motioned him over to a weight rack and explained a few simple exercises, giving Dark one of the lighter hand weights on the rack. With Donatello and Michelangelo's help, Dark pushed through the exercises; surprised by how fast time was going. The last exercise had Dark lying on his back on a long, padded stool. Five pound weights were added to the ends of a bar that was lying in hooks above his head. Donatello stood at the head of the stool in case help was needed. Dark took a hold of the bar and lifted it up. He began to lower and lift the bar, grunting in effort.

Everything was going great; Donatello looked pleased with Dark's progress. But, then the third brother walked into the room. Dark's eyes widened when he saw the blue of the brother's mask. Another face, female, with a pale blue mask shot through Dark's memories. He felt the sting of a whip, the sharpness of a sword; his arms gave out and the bar fell. Donatello managed to catch the bar before Dark could get hurt and replaced it in the hooks. Dark sat up, panting for breath.

"Are you okay?" Donatello asked.

Dark nodded, but didn't say anything. He got to his feet and hurried out of the dojo as fast as his ankle would allow. Leonardo looked from Dark's retreating back to his brothers. They both wore the same saddened expressions. Leonardo walked over to the punching bag and, in a burst of uncharacteristic rage, slammed his fist into the hard fabric. The bag swung precariously on its chain. Leonardo put a hand on the wall and hung his head. Michelangelo and Donatello looked at each other before glancing back at their eldest brother. Leonardo's shoulders shook slightly as he tried to fight back the overwhelming tide of emotion that threatened to crash over him.

Without saying a word, Donatello made his way out of the dojo and found Dark sitting on the couch, curled in a ball. The purple masked turtle walked up to the couch and looked down at the trembling turtle.

"You okay?" Donatello asked. Dark didn't answer. Donatello sighed. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"What's the point?" Dark asked. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand," Donatello told him.

Dark slowly looked up at him, silent rage burning in his amber eyes. "How could you possibly understand?" he whispered. "You weren't in the darkness that was so thick you could touch it. Hear the silence so deep you didn't know if you were awake or asleep. You've never felt the desperation of trying to find your way through a shifting maze so that a loved one could breathe the fresh air, or have the sweet taste of freedom." Dark's eyes narrowed. "You'll never understand the pain and anguish of being the one to gain your freedom while your loved ones suffer at the hands of sadists." He shook his head. "No. I can't help you understand. Until you've experienced it for yourself...you'll _never_ understand what I've been through."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are now


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support is amazing. Thanks so much :)

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Donatello stood in stunned silence at what Dark had said. It was a dark, heavy truth. He didn't know what life in the compound had been like for Dark; there was no way Donatello could possibly begin to understand what he had lived through. The turtles looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Donatello wanted to apologize, but the look in Dark's eyes told him that it would be a waste of breath. A line had been crossed; one of those lines that should never be crossed.

Without saying a word, Dark got up from the couch and headed back upstairs. Donatello could only stand by and watch as he disappeared into his room. The purple masked turtle was beginning to think that maybe Dark wasn't his missing brother, after all. He had wanted so hard to believe that Raphael was alive; but, maybe he was only alive in body, not in spirit. It was like Raphael's soul had been removed and a stranger's spirit had taken its place.

Dark closed the bedroom door and leaned up against it, closing his eyes as they began to burn. He took a shaky breath and fought back the tears. Pain suddenly stabbed his ankle and Dark's leg gave out. He collapsed to the floor, clenching his teeth in pain. Dark held his ankle, tears making their way down his face. His breath caught in his throat and he choked on a sob. He curled into a ball, placing his forehead on his knees and squeezing his eyes tightly closed.

_"Promise you'll never leave me,"_ Mona's voice echoed through his memories.

_"I promise,"_ he heard himself whisper back to her.

Dark broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Of all the promises he had to break, he had to break the most important one he had ever made. He could still hear her desperate screams as she was dragged off. Begging and pleading the guards to let her go. Why was he let go and not Mona? Dark traced his fingers over the jagged scars on his ankle. He was damaged goods. Donatello had told him it would be a miracle if he ever walked on his right foot properly ever again. The bear trap had almost completely shattered his ankle, not to mention severing tendons and other important stuff that Dark had no clue what they were, even with Donatello explaining them. Dark hadn't been born to be knowledgeable about medical science. He had been born and raised to be someone else's property; a servant for life.

Dark lay down on the floor, his back against the door. He folded himself into a fetal position and tried to relax. Soon, his mind began to wind down and the tension in his body started to melt away as sleep took over.

* * *

_"Dark? You awake?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Dark. Wake up."_

_Dark opened his eyes, but was met by pitch darkness. A gentle hand caressed his face. He turned his head to see a darker shape take form. Long hair flowed over one shoulder as the figure lay on her side._

_"Wake up, sleepy head," Mona whispered. "It's almost feeding time."_

_At the mention of food, Dark's stomach began to growl. He didn't see the point in them giving him food; he wasn't going to eat it. He always gave his food to Mona. He would eat enough to keep the hunger pains away, but most of it went to Mona._

_Mona ran her hand over Dark's plastron. "You're so thin," she commented. "Dangerously thin, I would say."_

_"You need food more than I do," Dark told her._

_"That's a lie and you know it," Mona scolded. "We take what food we're given. We need to eat to build up our strength so that when we get out of here we can escape."_

_Dark took Mona's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "You're right...as always."_

_He knew Mona was smiling, even though he could see it. Just then, light suddenly poured in from an opening in the darkness; illuminating the cage that Dark and Mona occupied. Dark shielded his eyes from the light, but could just make out the shape of a short, slim turtle with a pale blue mask._

_"Feeding time," came a female voice._

Dark jolted awake, finding himself on the floor of his room. He rubbed his eyes and grunted as he pushed himself up; cringing from the stiffness in his body. He had forgotten how bad sleeping on the floor had been. His stomach growled in hunger and Dark knew he should get something to eat. He wasn't even sure how long he had been asleep. He couldn't hear any sounds coming from downstairs. Were the brothers still awake?

Standing up and opening the bedroom door, Dark found that the lights were still on throughout the lair. He made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Inside he found Michelangelo humming a random tune and it seemed like he was dancing around the small space. It was then that Dark noticed a small rectangular object strapped to Michelangelo's belt with a head set device nestled around his head which were connected to the object on his belt. Michelangelo turned and Dark saw that he was holding a knife.

_How is he doing that without cutting himself?_ Dark thought.

Michelangelo turned around, spinning on his toes. He opened his eyes and spotted Dark standing in the doorway.

"Hey, D," Michelangelo greeted. "Didn't think you'd be coming down to dinner."

Dark's stomach growled again just as Michelangelo pulled down the head set. The orange masked turtle grinned and Dark knew he had heard the grumble of hunger. Michelangelo picked up a cutting board with small potatoes on it and opened a strange oval device. Dark had learned a lot in the two months he had started living with the turtle brothers, but there were still a lot of things he didn't know.

"Never saw a slow cooker before, have you?" Michelangelo asked, scrapping the potatoes into the object. Dark shook his head. "It's an amazing device. You stick in whatever food you want cooked, put it on high or low heat and go about your business."

Dark frowned in confusion. "Won't the food burn?" he asked.

Michelangelo shook his head. "Nope. That's the beauty of it. The food never burns on. I'm sure Donnie could spout off why, but I just say it's magic."

"Must be," Dark muttered, making Michelangelo smirk. "So, what are you making?"

"Beef stew," Michelangelo answered. "It was your...uh...Raph's..." He winced. "Favorite meal."

"It smells amazing," Dark said, trying to ignore the slip up. "Are you the only one who cooks?"

Michelangelo stirred the contents of the slow cooker around before closing the lid. "We all take turns. But, I'm the main cook."

"Why is that?" Dark wanted to know.

Michelangelo shrugged. "I guess I enjoy cooking more. Leo and Donnie would much rather be training or building something instead of cooking. They're not bad cooks, don't get me wrong. They can pull off a decent meal when they put their minds to it. But, I guess where cooking is a bit of an art form and I'm the more artsy of the three of us, I get stuck with kitchen duty. But, I really don't mind." His eyes grew sad and his smile faded. "Me and Raph would spend hours in the kitchen. I'd be doing all the work, he'd just sit and talk." Michelangelo looked up at Dark and tried to smile cheerfully, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Having you here brings back memories. You look a lot like Raph. That's why we thought you were him when we found you."

"I can leave," Dark suggested.

Michelangelo shook his head. "No, no. I wasn't implying that you go. I was just saying that it's nice that you're here. Makes me feel as though Raphie is still here; if not in spirit then in body...or is it the other way around?"

Dark smiled lightly. "I think you got that turned around," he said.

Michelangelo looked confused, but he shrugged it off and smiled. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here, D. That's all I'm saying."

"And, I'm grateful to you and your brothers for taking me in," Dark said. "Even though I may not show it, at times."

"You have some things to work through. Traumatic things. No one expects you to work through them in just two months," Michelangelo replied. "But, talking about it helps. Helps you process things more. At least that's what Donnie says."

Dark nodded. "I should go and apologize to Donatello. I was a bit harsh with him earlier."

"Do whatever you need to do," Michelangelo told him.

Dark smiled and walked out of the kitchen. He headed over to Donatello's lab, but the purple masked turtle wasn't inside. He looked across the lair and saw lights on in the dojo. Dark walked across the space, but stopped outside the door when he heard voices.

"I don't know what to do, Leo," Donatello said. "It's been two months. There should be some sign that he's starting to remember."

"Have you considered the possibility that wherever Raph was they wiped his memories?" Leonardo asked.

"You can't fully wipe away memories, Leo. Unless you suffer from a severe head injury, memories always come back," Donatello said.

"We did find the Shell Cycle demolished and engulfed in flames," Leonardo pointed out. "Raph could've suffered a head injury when it crashed."

"Raph always wears his helmet," Donatello replied. "And we didn't find the helmet...ever. And I refuse to think that Raph would just run off and leave us. Not after sensei's death."

Leonardo sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Donnie. I really don't. This is just as hard for me and Mikey as it is for you. I can't even walk into the same room with Raph without setting him off. And what makes it worse is that he's never explained to me why that is."

There was a brief pause. "Maybe Raph really is dead," Donatello whispered. "And we have his clone or something. It's possible. Bishop created clones." He took a shaky breath. "I just hate looking into those amber eyes and knowing that my brother is no longer inside," Donatello said. "We just have to face the fact that Raph's dead and there's nothing we can do to bring him back."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I'm feeling generous so here's two chapters in one day. Okay, so, it's not the longest of chapters; but, I didn't want to make the chapter seem filler-ish since I feel that it left off at a good point. I guess I'll just have to ask for your forgiveness and try to have the next chapter a bit longer. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Raphael...dead?

The thought was almost too much to bear. Leonardo felt his heart begin to race as panic started to set in. There was no way...Raphael was alive. Leonardo would just as soon believe that his hot-headed brother had run off without telling them than he would believe that Raphael was dead. No...the amber eyed turtle in their care _was_ Raphael. But, with that thought came another horrible realization. It meant that Raphael had suffered great tortures in that compound and Leonardo wasn't there to help or save him. He had failed as a brother and a leader. He had failed in his promise to Splinter that he would protect his brothers as a sibling, leader and head of the family.

Leonardo put a hand over his eyes. He was a failure three times over. So, he refused to believe that Raphael was dead. As long as he was alive, there was hope. Raphael was just missing his memories; but they would return, in time. A sound at the door made Leonardo look up. Donatello turned around to see Dark standing in the doorway of the dojo.

"Dark?" Donatello asked.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'm sorry," Dark apologized.

"It's okay," Leonardo told him. "Did you need something?"

Dark timidly stepped into the dojo, his eyes lowered so that he wasn't looking directly at Leonardo. Every time he saw blue he saw _her_.

"Donatello, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier today," Dark said. "You were just trying to help and I overreacted."

Donatello shook his head. "You didn't overreact," he replied. "You had a right to be angry. I was just trying to help you talk through your experiences, hoping that it would help ease your mind a little bit."

"You were trying to help and I refused to accept that help," Dark said. "But, there's something I need to do, and I can't do it the way I am now." He looked up, meeting Donatello and Leonardo's gazes. "I need your help."

"And you have it," Leonardo replied, his hopes rising.

Dark smiled slightly. For the first time he could look Leonardo in the eye without being reminded of the compound. But, he knew it was there; just below the surface. He would never be able to escape what happened there, but those experiences would just help to make him stronger.

"What do you need?" Leonardo asked.

"There's someone I have rescue," Dark began. "Someone from the compound. She was left behind when I was cast out. I promised her I would never leave her, and that I would do everything within my power to get her to freedom. But..." He looked down at his thin form. "I can't do it the way I am now."

_There's still hope,_ Leonardo thought. "It'll take time," he said. "And, it'll be hard work."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get her out," Dark vowed.

Leonardo smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said. "We'll start tomorrow, bright and early."

Dark's face lit up in a bright smile. He bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Leonardo. I will be forever in your debt."

"You won't owe me anything, Dark," Leonardo told him. "It's what brothers do."

Dark looked up at him. He waited for Leonardo to correct himself, but it never came. Dark's heart skipped a beat as the word played over in his mind. Leonardo had called him "brother".

"Brother?" Dark repeated.

Leonardo walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "We look out for our own. You're one of us. You're part of this family, now."

Dark swallowed down the lump that was quickly forming in his throat; his eyes burning. He had never been part of a family before. There was no such concept in the compound.

"We'll train together and, if you'll let us, we'll get your friend out together," Leonardo said.

Swallowing back tears, Dark nodded. "I could use all the help I can get," he replied.

"Supper's ready," suddenly came the supper call.

* * *

Dark moaned as he lay on his bed, his hands on his stomach. He had eaten too much; but it had been so good. It was well worth the stomach ache. He hadn't eaten that good in...he didn't even know. Dark smiled at the thought that soon Mona would be eating like a king, too.

_Or queen in her case,_ he thought.

Dark was anxious to get started on his training. He wanted to rush things, but Leonardo said it was going to take time. This sort of thing didn't happen overnight. Over dinner, Leonardo had also offered to teach Dark some fighting moves, which Dark enthusiastically accepted. Michelangelo and Donatello also agreed to teach him, but Dark could see the sadness in Donatello's eyes.

Dark tried not to think about what he had overheard from Donatello and Leonardo's conversation in the dojo, but it was hard. Donatello had come to accept that their missing brother was dead, but Leonardo held on to the hope that he was still alive.

_Is that why he called me brother?_ Dark asked himself.

If that was the case, Leonardo was holding on to a false hope. Dark didn't have any siblings; he only had Mona. But, thinking back on it, Dark could have considered her kind of like a sister...if not something more. Dark felt his heart flutter a little bit at the thought of Mona. Yeah, there was something more to that relationship. Dark closed his eyes and smiled. He would be seeing Mona again soon. And this time he was going to keep his promise and free her from the compound. He would do whatever it took to accomplish his goal.

_Whatever it takes, Mona. I _will_ free you,_ Dark thought.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Man, I'm bad for writing short chapters. I don't know what's wrong with me. But, at least I'm writing something, right? Anyway, here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

"Eight...nine...ten."

Dark let out a strained yell as he forced the weight bar upwards one last time. Leonardo took the bar and placed it back in its hooks. Dark lay on the bench for a few minutes, gasping for breath. His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. Leonardo patted him on the shoulder, smiling brightly and proudly. A weak smile crossed Dark's lips.

"Take a breather and then we'll do some core exercises," Leonardo said.

Dark's smile dropped like a rock. "Seriously?" he asked. "I can hardly move."

"That's a good thing," Leonardo told him.

Dark let out an exhausted grunt. Leonardo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to rescue your friend or not?" he asked.

"Yes, but-"

"There's no 'but' about it," Leonardo cut in. "No pain, no gain. I'm only starting you off on the smallest amount of weight so you don't hurt yourself."

"Too late," Dark groaned.

Leonardo smiled and shook his head. "You remind me of my brother; the one who's missing."

Dark pushed himself up into a sitting position. "How so?" he asked.

"When we were kids and when we first started training in ninjitsu, Raph had a tendency of complaining when training began to get tough. Which is funny because he turned out to be the strongest one of the four of us." Leonardo looked into Dark's amber eyes. "It doesn't get easier, Dark, you get stronger. That's what Raph found out and he pushed himself as far as he could go to get stronger. He was the protector. He would always put himself between us and danger." Leonardo's eyes grew sad. "I never realized how much I had in common with him until he was gone."

Dark looked down at the floor; allowing the words to sink in. It was only the first day of his training. He wasn't going to be as strong as Leonardo and the others...but he was going to be. He was going to push himself and get stronger; for himself and Mona...especially Mona. Dark pushed himself up off the bench and walked over to where Leonardo was standing.

"Let's get to it, then," Dark said.

Leonardo smiled and nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

* * *

Michelangelo came out of the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in his hands, to find Dark standing at the base of the stairs and just staring up at the top floor. Frowning, the youngest walked over to Dark and stood beside him, also looking up at the top floor. Every now and then, Michelangelo would glance over at Dark then back up. Finally, he leaned over and whispered,

"What are we looking at?"

"I need to go upstairs," Dark replied.

Michelangelo pointed at the staircase. "Well, there's stairs right there. Those are pretty useful."

Dark sighed. "I'm afraid if I move I'm going to fall over," he said.

"Ohhh," Michelangelo said in understanding. "Leo push ya too hard in training?"

Dark winced as his legs began to shake. "Kinda," he answered.

Michelangelo grinned. "Yeah, should've warned you about that," he confessed.

"But, I have to do this," Dark said. "I owe it to Mona."

Michelangelo looked over at him. It was the first time Dark had ever mentioned the name of his friend from the compound.

"Mona?" Michelangelo asked.

"Mona Lisa," Dark replied. "She was born in the compound, like me."

Michelangelo nodded. "Turtle?" he guessed.

"Salamander," Dark corrected.

Michelangelo frowned. "Can they climb walls?" he asked.

Dark looked over at him, frowning. "What?"

"Some lizards can climb walls," Michelangelo explained. "Is that salamanders or geckos?"

"Both," Donatello answered distractedly as he passed by the others on his way to the lab from the bathroom.

Michelangelo grinned. "Cool." He turned to look at Dark. "Dude, you have a girlfriend that you can literally drive up the wall," he joked.

Dark snorted a laugh, then burst out into a fit of laughter. He winced in pain, but he continued to laugh. "It hurts to laugh," he said, breathlessly, putting an arm around his stomach. "Urgh, my stomach."

Michelangelo chuckled. He looked up at the stairs. "Well, you're gonna have to go up there sooner or later," he said. "If you want I can come up with you to make sure you don't fall down the stairs."

"I think I'll be good," Dark told him. "Thanks, anyway."

Michelangelo nodded and patted Dark on the shoulder. "Always here to help," he said. "Just ask if you need anything."

He headed for the TV area. Dark took a hold of the railing and slowly began making his way up the stairs. He finally made it up without falling and made his way into his room. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. On severely shaky legs, Dark walked over to the bed and collapsed on to the mattress; his body sinking down into the soft fabric. His aching muscles seemed to sigh in relief.

_"I heard Belfree was taken today," Mona's voice played over in his memories._

_"Yeah?" Dark answered._

_Mona curled up beside him. "I hope we're not taken. I don't think I could survive without being with you," she said._

_Dark put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered into her hair._

_"Promise?" Mona asked. "Promise you'll never leave me?"_

_Dark kissed the top of her head. "I promise. And if I do, I won't rest until I'm reunited with you."_

In his sleep, a rare smile crossed Dark's face.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Yay! I've finally managed to put out a half decently long chapter. *happy dance* *clears throat* Anyway, here's chapter 6, hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

One year earlier...

It had been a night like any other. They were sitting around the TV watching the hockey playoffs with April and Casey. New York was fighting to stay alive, falling behind with the opposing team leading three games to one. Third period, visiting team leading by one for a 2-1 lead with seven minutes left. Figuring that New York was going to be put out, Raphael had left at the five minute mark; saying he needed some air. No one thought anything of it.

With the final buzzer going off to end the game with the visiting team putting New York out with a 2-1 victory, the TV was shut off and April and Casey bid the remaining brothers good-night. The brothers hadn't been alone for ten minutes before the phone rang. Michelangelo answered the phone. Leonardo would never forget the sound that came out of his baby brother. It sounded like the death cries of a wounded animal. Michelangelo dropped the phone and collapsed. Leonardo picked the receiver up and asked what was going on.

April was on the other end, clearly in tears. Through her sobbing she explained to Leonardo that her and Casey had been on their way home when they saw something burning in an alleyway not far from the lair. They stopped to investigate, only to find the Shell Cycle wrecked and engulfed in flames. Leonardo didn't care about the motorcycle.

"What about Raph?" he asked hoarsely. "Where's Raph? Is he okay?"

"I don't know," April answered. "He's not here. Casey has his helmet. It looks like Raph hit his head hard; there's a dent in the helmet."

Leonardo couldn't remember how to breathe. It felt like all the air in his lungs had been sucked out, leaving him gasping for breath. Leonardo sank to his knees, the receiver still to his ear; Michelangelo's anguished cries ringing behind him. Donatello appeared, worry shining in his eyes. Leonardo looked up at his brother, his body starting to go numb.

"What's going on, Leo?" Donatello asked, fearing the answer.

"Raph's gone," Leonardo breathed.

* * *

"Two more," Leonardo instructed.

Dark winced in pain as he forced himself to do two more squats. His legs burned and it felt as though he was about to collapse. He had been training non-stop for the last few weeks and it was brutal. Leonardo was really putting him through his paces. Dark leaned over, put his hands on his knees and panted for breath. Sweat ran down his face and splashed on to the padded floor. Leonardo made the exercises look so easy. Then again, he had been doing them since he was a kid; so it was no wonder he found them easy.

"Take a breather, then we'll do the core," Leonardo said.

Dark stumbled over to a bench and collapsed on to it. He picked up the water bottle that sat next to the bench, opened it and downed half of the contents. Dark looked over to see Leonardo doing push-ups like there was nothing to them. Dark wondered if he would ever get to that point. He feared that he was doing all of this for nothing. What if Mona had turned her back on him? He _had_ left her back in the compound, even if it wasn't entirely his choice. Dark looked down at his right ankle; the scars an ugly reminder of what the compound was like.

He had been free for two and a half months; that was a long time. Dark hoped that Mona knew he would never leave her behind. He had promised her that he would stop at nothing to reunite with her again if they were ever separated. Dark looked around the dojo. That's what he was doing, wasn't it? Working and fighting his way towards finding Mona again. The only thing he could do was hope and pray that Mona was still Mona by the time he was ready.

Dark looked up when he heard footsteps pad across the floor towards him. Michelangelo stood before him, his hands behind his back. Something was off about the youngest; he looked nervous about something.

"What's up?" Dark asked.

"I know these last few weeks have been hard on you; with training and all that," Michelangelo said. "And I've noticed that you've been a bit discouraged about it, too. So, I have something for you to help keep your spirits high."

Michelangelo held out his hands. Dark let out a small breath. In Michelangelo's hands lay a dark, crimson red mask. There was something familiar about the mask, yet it was foreign at the same time.

"Ninjas are warriors. We protect the innocent, keep the peace. A protector needs a symbol like a fire needs a spark. I was hoping that this mask would help fan your spark into a blazing fire," Michelangelo explained.

Dark reached out and carefully picked up the mask, holding the cloth in his hands. Where had he seen that shade of red before? He couldn't remember. But, it felt right to put on the mask. Dark lifted the cloth to his face and tied it around his eyes, letting the tails fall down against his back. Michelangelo held up a mirror. The reflection staring back out was like something out of an old dream. Red against dark, emerald green skin with amber eyes looking out from behind the red.

Dark looked up at Michelangelo and smiled lightly. "Thank you, Michelangelo," he said.

Michelangelo smiled back. "You'll get your friend back, Dark. We're all here to help you."

* * *

The room was dark save for the flickering light of multiple computer screens. A young female salamander dressed in a black battle uniform with a mask tied around her mouth and nose stepped into the pale blue-white light. Her long brown hair was tied back in a pony-tail. Her brown eyes stared at the back of a high chair several feet in front of her. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back, waiting for the person in the chair to speak.

"All of your training has been leading to this moment," a female voice sounded from the chair.

The salamander's eyes drifted up to the computer screens. Surveillance cameras showed a strange green van pull up to an alley where a body lay, motionless. Three figures climbed out and retrieved the body. Her heart began to hammer against her ribs. Could it be? Was it possible that he was still alive? She had her suspicions on what her mission was even before the orders were given.

"I want you to find Dark and bring him back," the voice instructed. "He's still weak. He won't be much of a problem."

The salamander bowed. "Yes, mistress," she said.

She turned to leave, but the voice stopped her.

"Oh, and, Mona. If he does give you any trouble, just tell him Venus would be very disappointed if he doesn't come home."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Sorry again for another short chapter. I hope you can forgive me. Here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

The night air was cool and crisp. The last remnants of winter was finally letting go to make way for spring. The world sped by as Dark tried to keep up with the brothers; surprised that he was managing to keep pace even with his bad ankle. Leonardo had suggested that the four of them go for a run, to clear the cobwebs out of their lungs, as he put it. But, as he gasped for breath, Dark figured that there was much more than just cobwebs clouding his lungs.

Dark felt himself beginning to slow down, his ankle starting to throb and his lungs burning for oxygen. He slowed to a stop as the brothers continued to run. He would catch up later. Dark leaned over, placing his hands on his knees and concentrated on breathing. A cool, post-winter breeze blew over him, making him shiver. Dark straightened and walked over to the ledge of the roof, looking down at the traffic below.

Minutes passed and Dark fell into his own little world, thinking about how far he'd come in just a month. He still wasn't strong enough to take on the compound again, but he did notice some gradual changes. Dark was brought out of his thoughts when he felt like someone was watching him. He slowly turned around to look over his shoulder, but no one was there. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, but he couldn't see anyone or anything. Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Dark turned fully around, positive that someone was watching him. He walked around the rooftop, searching every shadow. As if by some sixth sense, Dark felt someone was standing behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a figure clad in a black battle outfit and mask standing a few feet behind him. The figure was obviously female. A long tail swayed behind her. Long brown hair was tied back in a high pony-tail. Dark brown eyes stared out over a black mask that was tied around her mouth and nose.

"It's you," she whispered. "It really is you."

Dark's heart skipped a couple of beats. He turned to face the figure fully. "Mona?" he breathed.

Mona started to take a step forward, but stopped herself. She looked torn. The mask wrinkled slightly as she smiled sadly.

"It's good to see you, Dark," Mona said, her voice wavering a bit.

"Good to see you, too," Dark replied. Seeing her made his hopes rise a bit. "Does this mean you made it out?" he asked.

Mona looked away and shook her head. "No. I didn't." She glanced down at the ground. "I was purchased."

Dark's heart dropped like a rock. "Oh, Mona, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"Well, you weren't there, so..."

Dark winced as if he had been struck. He could hear the accusation in Mona's voice. Mona looked around the rooftop.

"It's nice to see you enjoying your freedom," she said, trying to sound sincere but failed miserably.

"Mona, I never meant-"

Mona held up a hand. "It's okay, Dark. Really." She shrugged. "That's how it happens, right? One makes it out and the other doesn't."

"Yes, but it was supposed to be you who got out, not me," Dark said.

"Well, it didn't work out that way, now, did it?" Mona asked.

It was hard not to hear the bitterness in her voice. Her eyes began to grow wet with tears.

"I gotta go," Mona said, turning away.

"Mona-"

"It was good to see you, Dark," Mona cut in, her voice shaking.

She started walking away. Dark started to panic.

"I'll free you," he called after her. "Whatever it takes, I'll free you."

Mona stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Dark," she told him.

With that, she took off at a fast run. Dark ran after her, calling her name. However, Mona never stopped running. Dark's voice drifted off in the distance, but she kept running. Tears streamed down her face and sobs hitched in her throat. She ran until she couldn't run anymore and her legs gave out from exhaustion. She collapsed, falling to her knees and breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. She thought she had been ready to face Dark; but she had just been lying to herself. It had taken everything she had to keep from running away sooner.

What was she going to tell Venus? How could she go back to the compound empty handed? She would get thrown into the Pit for her failure. Mona jumped when she heard something ring. It took her a minute to figure out that her communicator was ringing. Wiping her eyes, Mona took out the communicator and opened it.

"Mona Lisa," she answered with what she hoped was a steady voice.

"How did it go?" the voice of her employer asked.

"It...uh..."

"That bad?" the woman asked. "Not surprising, really. What with bad blood between you and all that. It _has_ been three months since you've seen each other."

Mona swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat, thankful that her employer couldn't see her. "Yes, ma'am," she agreed.

"No matter. Just keep an eye on him. Try to get close again, if you can. It will make drawing him in easier."

"Yes, ma'am," Mona said again.

"You will right the wrongs that have been committed, Mona. Dark will pay for what he's done. You just have to be patient."

"As you wish," Mona replied.

The line went dead and Mona closed the communicator. She placed it back in her pocket, getting to her feet. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out; regaining her composure. She had a job to do; a mission. Three months of training had prepared her for this. But, three months still wasn't a long time; but it would have to do. She would continue to train, building up her strength and skill.

Dark was going to regret leaving her behind in the compound. She was going to make sure of that.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
